So Far Away
by Always-Seen-Smiling
Summary: "I really missed you my love..." "But I didn't mean to leave, they needed me..." Taken around the Smash Universe and Fire Emblem Universe. One Shot.


**Chapter 1: Reunited**

**Hello everyone, Smiley here to bring you another fic. As said in the main title, this story is based around Super Smash Brothers' and Fire Emblem's universes. I really hope you'll enjoy it, and continue on reading.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fire Emblem nor Super Smash Brothers in anyway, except for this fictional story I'm writing.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"Oh Marth, why must you be gone?" A female voice sprang up in the great halls of the Altea Castle. The fair maiden who speaks such words was Shiida, Marth's lovely wife and companion since the beginning. It was raining outside at the moment; thunder was erupting from the clouds above. Shiida sighed as she then started to walk down the castle's halls to who knows where. She was then looking out of one window, and noticed a shadowy figure.

"What in the lords name?" She thought her self. But then she noticed the mysterious riders horse;

"Royal white….. MARTH!" Shiida yelled out with tears of joy running down her smooth, blush pink cheeks. She then quickly ran down the stairs, and yelled out at the guards.

"Open the gates, Marth is back!" The Guards just look at her as if she's crazy. But they decided to open the gates anyway. The white horse with the mystery rider then enters in the main hall. The floor was soaking wet now due to the harsh rain beating out side, but that didn't matter to Shiida at all.

"Hello…. My love…." Marth cooed out while getting off of his horse.

"Marth…. It is you…." Shiida said as she then hugged and kissed her love. Marth then told the guards to bring his horse to the royal stables. The guards then did as the blue haired lord told them to.

"Marth, can we please speak in private?" Shiida asked his faced to face. Marth nodded as he then walked with Shiida up to their throne room.

As they reached there, Shiida pulled out a nice scarf to warm up Marth from the shivering cold.

"Why in god's name have you been gone!?" Shiida practically yelled at Marth. Marth was startled with confusion at this point. He then was about to explain; When Shiida slapped him across the face.

"Ahh! Why did you do that?" Marth asked while breathing hard. Shiida began to cry some more, and she replied with a harsh tone;

"Because Marth, you've been gone for multiple years!" Marth was shocked. But that's when he realized that he'll have to explain why.

"Shiida…. Please listen to me…." He said with a sad tone. Shiida stopped some of her tear works, as she then listened to the blue haired lord's words.

"I've been gone because… I had to protect multiple universes…." Shiida was shocked. She couldn't believe what Marth said.

"But…. How can you…." Marth then interrupted her by more explanations;

"The reason on how I can is because I'm a part of a group that was called the Super Smash Brothers." Shiida had heard of the, only once. She then decided to keep on listening to Marth's ramblings.

"As a Smasher, we have to make sure each dimension is safe, and balance was something the worlds need. We live in a huge galaxy, and I was one of the few chosen to protect it. A few of us didn't manage to live though….." Marth said with a saddened, monotone voice. Flashbacks then hit Marth inside of his head.

***Marth's Mind***

"Why Roy…. Why?" Marth asked the young pyro. Roy just smirked as he then started to charge up his sword for a final attack.

"Because Marth, there can be only one hero now; can there?" As Roy was about to strike down, a sword went through his chest. Roy only looked down, before falling into a endless sleep. Marth then looked up to see one of his trusted companions; Link.

"We're sorry Roy…." Link muttered under his breath.

***Reality***

"Marth…. I have something to tell you…." Shiida said to Marth. Marth was then pulled towards Shiida in a nice embrace.

"I really missed you my love…." She told him as they kissed. Marth then pulled away quickly, and told Shiida while holding her shoulders firmly;

"But I didn't mean to leave, they needed me…." Shiida then hugged Marth tighter, and whispered into his ear;

"Well… I need you more…." And they decided to kiss again. That's when Marth decided to never leave Shiida again.

**0000000000000000**

**So people, tell me what you think; Good, bad, or just plain cheesy?**

**I worked hard on this, because of how most people make Marth gay, and forget about Shiida. But no, I didn't think of that happening. Marth is in love with her greatly. And That's why I made this short fic.**

**Rate, Review, whatever you do. I don't really mind. Till the next time I write,**

**~ Smiley**


End file.
